Safe and Sound
by Dot Ride
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Angel's funeral that I had to get out of my head.


**Okay! This is a one-shot about Angel's funeral. **

**If you could, please check out my other story called My Torturer, Back Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. **

I was dressed completely in white. Not a great color when you're usually fighting for your life and sleeping in deserts. But today was special. Today was the day of Angel's funeral.

Sure, she had one that millions of normal people had come to, to pay their respects to the seven year old bird girl that had saved the world.

Yes, you heard me right. When Angel stayed there, she managed to get all of the bombs and apparently took down the One Light. She's a hero.

Nobody ever did find her body. Yet we all know that she's dead.

While she was gone, Maya and Dylan fell for each other. Fang and I decided to put our two flocks together, and Fang told me that he still loved me, so we are back together.

So much had happened since she's been gone. Not all are for the better, though. The Flock is still broken up inside. But we're being strong because we know Angel is in heaven, now a real angel, and she's watching us.

Anyways, I had on a white dress that touched my knees, was barefoot, and had on a small veil, one that covered my face. My wings were spread proudly behind me.

The girls had the same outfit as me, while the boys wore white shirts, white pants, and the winged had their wings spread.

Nudge and Gazzy were crying silently into my dress, and Iggy and Fang were in the hug, too. I was crying, Iggy was looking straight, but tears were falling from his eyes. I was surprised when I looked over at Fang and saw tears falling from his onyx eyes.

I pressed my lips to Fang's cheek, then stepped up in front of the small box that contained four pure white feathers. We had found them in France. It contained the sneaker we had found, and a single feather from the original flock members.

"We will all remember Angel. As a friend, a beautiful little girl, and the bravest person you could ever meet," I said. "Sure, our relationship had its ups and downs, but in the end, I love Angel, and still do. I'll miss her for the rest of my life. Forever and always." I took a deep breath. "I'm not the best at expressing my feelings so I'll sing a song that I wrote for my baby."

Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Total, Star, Kate, Dylan, Maya, Holden, Ratchet, my mom, and Ella stared back at me. Even Jeb was here.

I had taken singing lessons and was good now, if I do say so myself.

I closed my eyes as I started strumming the guitar.

"It's called Safe and Sound," I announced, right before I started singing.

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go.

When all the shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me alone."

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

I paused, strumming the guitar

Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire

the war outside our door keeps raging on

curled up to this lullaby

even when music's gone, gone

just close your eyes, the sun is going down

you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

oooooo, ooooooo, oh

oooooo, ooooooo, oh

just close your eyes, you'll be alright

come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo, oooooo

ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo, oooooo

ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo, oooooo

I finished, tears silently streaming down my face.

I gently set the guitar down. Then I ran to Fang and buried my face in his chest, and I felt everybody, including Fang's Gang, and mom and Ella, surround us. Everybody was clutching somebody else.

Then we stopped. One by one, everybody said words about my angel.

Ella went up first. Then my mom. Then Kate, then Star, then Holden, then Ratchet, Jeb, then Dylan.

The real flock went last. Gazzy got up there, gritted his teeth, and got out a small speech. Then he collapsed, sobbing. His little sister, the only blood family he has, is gone.

Nudge didn't get anything out. She just cried. I pulled her down, and she sobbed into my shoulder.

Iggy was next. He had tears silently flowing but he said his speech and sat down.

Fang surprised everyone by crying. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, and he didn't even try to stop them.

"I remember Angel from when she was a one year old child, with one foot long wings, to a beautiful child that she was. I remember putting her to sleep, putting band-aids on her cuts, singing to her, reading her books, and hugging when she was sad. I love her. I'll miss her so bad. Forever," He said. Then he sat down, his tan face wet with tears.

Nobody knew what to say. We all just hugged each other, crying.

I was about to suggest we leave, we were at the beach, when Total walked up. "Can I say a few words?" He asked, and he sounded broken.

I nodded, and he stepped in front of us.

"There's nothing to say that could bring her back to us, but there are things that could help us remember her. She was beautiful, funny, kind, loving, caring, yes, devious, but she wouldn't be Angel otherwise. She saved my life, and I couldn't save hers. I'm so sorry, Angel." Then even Total cried.

Then a voice said, "Why are you guys so sad?"

I was the first to turn, and I said, "Angel?"

She nodded. "In the feathers!"

She was bruised, bloody, beaten, and her clothes were torn, but she was alive, and that's what mattered.

In a matter of seconds, we were all hugging her, and our tears were not sad anymore, they were tears of joy.

I have my baby back.

I have my family together.

I'm happy


End file.
